


BTS discuss Jungkook having a love bite

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS discuss (conversations) [5]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, Gen, bts conversations, bts discuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our BTS discuss seriesNot to be taken too seriously





	BTS discuss Jungkook having a love bite

_Jungkook has been on an extended weekend away. He had told the other members that he had been on a business trip to Hong Kong for a few days. Instead, he had secretly spent the time alone with his girlfriend. He arrives back at the shared house early in the morning and places his suitcase on the floor as he locks the front door behind him. V and Jimin rush into the hallway at the sound of Jungkook’s footsteps in the hall and meet him at the front door._

**V & Jimin**: Jungkook!

 **V:** You look rough man. Long flight?

 **Jungkook:** ( _a little uneasily)_ Yeah yeah…it was.

_Jungkook moves his hair back and adjusts the collar of his polo shirt, inadvertently revealing a trail of purple-blue bruises along his neck and collarbone. V notices immediately and his eyes widen._

**V:** Woah, what’s that?

 **Jimin** : What?

_V moves forward and grabs Jungkook’s collar. He pulls the striped material back to show Jimin the line of bruises. Jimin laughs insanely, realising what they are immediately. Jin walks into the hall from the kitchen and looks at V, who is still holding Jungkook by the scruff of his neck. Jin starts to laugh good-naturedly._

**Jin:** Woah, Jungkook…what happened? Were you attacked?

_Jungkook starts to flush red as he realises he must have love bites on his neck. At that moment, RM follows Jin into the hallway and spots Jungkook. V had dropped his shirt by this point, hiding the marks from view._

**RM** : Jungkook, you’re back. How was Hong Kong? Did you get a lot of work done?

_V, Jimin and Jin turn to Jungkook expectantly, matching smirks on their lips._

**V:** _(sarcastically)_ Yeah ‘business trip’?

 **Jungkook:** It was fine…

 **V:** Ask him about the room service Namjoon….

 **RM:** What? Was it bad?

 **Jungkook:** _(looking guilty)_ No, it was fine…

_Suga appears behind RM and Jin in the hall, having heard the laughter and commotion._

**Suga** : How was your trip?

 **Jimin:** ( _still smirking)_ He got a souvenir!

_Jimin moves forward and pushes past V to pull back Jungkook’s shirt once more. Jungkook flips out his hand to knock him away but, for a moment, the marks are on full view to the group._

**Jungkook:** _(whispering to Jimin, irritated)_ Get off!

 _ **Suga:** (deadpan) _Is your girlfriend a vampire?

_Jungkook blushes scarlet as J-Hope finally appears behind Yoongi._

**J-Hope** : Jungkook! You’re back!

_J-Hope runs forward to hug Jungkook, easily pushing past the others. Jungkook returns the hug uneasily as he pulls up the collar of his shirt nervously. Instead of hiding the marks, this move instead draws J-Hope’s attention to Jungkook’s neck. He immediately reaches out without asking and pulls back Jungkook’s collar and peers down at his skin._

**J-Hope:** _(his eyes widen)_ Woah! What happened?

_He starts to prod the bruises with his index finger while Jungkook tries to pull away. The other members laugh hysterically._

**J-Hope** : Is it infectious? ( _he continues to prod the marks)_ How did you get bruises like that? Are you allergic to something?

_Jungkook pushes J-Hope away and turns to the group, his annoyance apparent._

**Jungkook** : _(says sternly)_ I’m going to take a shower.

_He pushes past the others and marches up the stairs to the bathroom. J-Hope watches his go, his confusion apparent on his face._

**J-Hope:** What did I say?

_He turns to the others but they simply laugh in reply, turning back towards the kitchen to finish their breakfast._


End file.
